PS429
/ |title_ja=VS カイリュー |title_ro=VS Kairyu |image=PS429.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=39 |number=429 |location=Battle Hall |prev_round=Outlasting Ledian |next_round=Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost) }} / or Stage of Fierce Fighting (Japanese: VS カイリュー VS or 激闘のステージ Stage of Fierce Fighting) is the 429th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Battle Hall, has reached after two days of constant battling. Argenta calls for Platinum to come at her and , which Platinum responds with by sending out . As watches the match, he is greeted by , with whom he wants to discuss the current crisis. The two Frontier Brains watch as Platinum battles Argenta, and Palmer notes that the rules of the facility require challengers to go through 170 battles before they can receive the commemorative print, meaning that Platinum has been fighting for roughly 48 hours. Darach wonders why Platinum is pushing herself so hard, and Palmer goes into a flashback. Shortly after her victory at the , Platinum was called over by Argenta who pointed out three of her Pokémon anxiously waiting outside the facility, having returned from Stark Mountain. To her horror, the rest of her team had returned with Buck and Looker both heavily injured. Back in the present, Cheryl, Marley, and Mira worriedly look over Buck. Palmer and Darach confirm that they can only guess that something big involving Team Galactic and occurred, and Platinum has therefore taken on the Battle Hall challenge to train. In the match, Platinum orders Frosslass to use , dealing heavy damage but failing to take Dragonite down. Argenta states that despite the type advantage, that alone cannot help Platinum secure victory in a match of high ranking. Platinum recalls that Froslass was given to her by Candice, and it used to be the Gym Leader's best Pokémon who she fought in her Gym match, and she is confident that Froslass can win. Dragonite strikes Froslass with a , knocking her to the ground. Argenta calmly declares the high rank of her Dragonite, but to her surprise Froslass recovers to launch another Ice Shard at Dragonite, knocking it out. Argenta is shocked at how Froslass survived Dragonite's Steel Wing attack, but realizes that Froslass was holding a Babiri Berry, which helped mitigate the damage from Steel Wing. Palmer notes Platinum's victory as Darach prepares to begin their research, presenting a faded document from the Battle Castle library that bears a faint, silhouetted form. As she leaves the Battle Hall, Platinum is greeted by Palmer, who properly introduces her to Riley, , and at the . He explains that after seeing her battle, the three men volunteered their skills in helping her investigation: Riley to search for clues based on his Aura abilities, Thorton to fix the Team Galactic spy camera that Riley found, and Darach to perform further research in the Battle Castle library. Palmer reveals that the has been cloaked in disruptive radio waves, completely shutting down communications to Sinnoh and even interfering with the Pokémon Storage System, something that Thorton is extremely displeased about given his technical inclinations. Nevertheless, Thorton is confident that he can fix the spy camera with everyone's help. Platinum is briefly reminded of and , and reveals that she realized Palmer is Pearl's father. Palmer is apologetic for being away from home for so long, but Platinum assures him that Pearl has learned greatly from his father and looks up to him. Embarrassed, Palmer asks Thorton on the status of the camera, and Thorton confirms that he is almost finished. Major events * defeats Hall Matron Argenta and earns the Hall Print. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * Byron (fantasy) * Candice (flashback) * Caitlin (flashback) * * * * * Looker * Riley * Buck * Mira * Cheryl * Marley * s (fantasy) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Charon's; fantasy) * ( ) * (Cheryl's) * (Marley's) * (Battle Hall's) In other languages |ko= |vi=VS Kairyu - Thách đấu ở Sân khấu }} de:Kapitel 429 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS429 it:PS429 zh:PS429